


absolute

by layerto



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slight free time spoilers, Somewhat developed relationship kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layerto/pseuds/layerto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hinata-kun, do you remember the time you told me what hope was?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	absolute

"Hinata-kun, do you remember the time you told me what _hope_ was?"

The white-haired boy turned to look at you. You're both sitting together at the beach. The sun is setting, slowly disappearing.  
"Yeah. An absolute _hope?_ " The boy, Komaeda, nods with a smile. "Yes."  
He shifts over closer to you. Your fingers are touching, and your shoulders are almost pressed next to each other. Usually, you'd feel uncomfortable from this kind of contact, but you didn't push him away this time. Instead, you just sucked it up. "Why are you asking?", you grumble.  
You glance over next to you. Komaeda is staring out into the sunset with that _hopeful_ smile of his. He slowly closes his eyes. You find yourself staring at his long eyelashes.

"Well... there's something else absolute as well," he said, still smiling. _What now, absolute insanity_ , you tell yourself. But, you knew that wasn't the answer. At least, something inside told you that it wasn't. "And... what's that?"  
Komaeda opens his eyes and turns his head to look at you, smiling brightly.

"An absolute..."

He pauses for a moment, but quietly mumbles the last word.

"... _love._ "

A pair of soft lips presses against yours.


End file.
